Soft hearts and soft minds- DearleyxDelila
Andi, Joelle, and Denis belong too user:Sarah the FBI pup and Fergus, Tempo, and Heidi belong too User:Lunar Lex pups After dating for a while, Dearley and Delila marry happily. But after a while, Dearley started to feel like something was missing. So she confronted Delila about it and they both agreed to get some puppies. They went too the pound and ended up adopting six puppies; Andi, Joelle, Fergus, Tempo, Heidi, and Denis. Info Andi: She is a tomboy and is outgoing and adventurous. She likes to run around and get dirty. She doesn't let anyone but her mother's tell her what too do. She has a Australian accent and will sometimes get picked on, but she doesn't let that drag her down. She's cheerful and loves playing with her siblings Joelle: she's prim and proper, a real girly girl. She is always obsessing over what a lady should and shouldn't do and will bug her sister Andi about it. She highly dislikes getting dirty and if she does, she will go kinda crazy. She's very polite and sweet. Tempo: Tempo is very quiet, nice, and gentlemanly. He follows almost every rule he's given. He also loves to play, and not much makes him mad. As his name implies, he loves music, and is thinking of being a music pup when he gets older. Fergus: He is very nerdy and smart. He loves to learn, and can be kind of a smart alec at times. However, he's still pretty nice, and loves making friends. Heidi: She is pretty normal. She's super nice, and somewhat hyper. However, she's shy around new people, and has bad social anxiety. She may not like meeting new people, but she loves trying new things. Denis: He is the youngest but also the rowdiest. He likes to run around and is a non-stop talker. He's loud and sometimes can be obnoxious. He is rather fearless and rarely looks before he leaps. He has endless amounts of energy and not much can calm him down appearance Andi: She is a light blue-silver Australian Shepherd with a white chest, paws, and nose tip. She has darker colored, black, and tan splotches decorating her body. Her eyes are a icy blue color and her collar is a emerald green color. She is usually seen wearing a cowboy hat. Joelle: She's a Golden lab with a yellow lab build, but golden retriever coloring and fur. Her eyes are a jade green color. Her collar is a special pale pink color. She is usually always seen with a violet and blue bow on each ear. Tempo: He's a puggle that's light ginger colored with a black muzzle, and black ear tips. He has a long tail that slightly curls, and he has a darker ginger colored back. His eyes are golden-yellow and he often wears a light brown newsboy hat. His collar is dark brown. He also has a light brown chest and belly. Fergus: He is a golden retriever/german shepherd mix that is mainly caramel colored, with dark brown ears, circles around his eyes, a dark brown back, and a dark brown tail tip. He looks like a german shepherd, only with the long, feathery coat of a golden retriever and large, pointy ears. The top of his muzzle is also dark brown, going up to in between his hazel eyes. Heidi: She's a sand colored corgi with a white muzzle and a big white splotch around her right eye. Both of her eyes are dark sapphire blue. Her two front paws have white socks, but on her back paws, only her toes are white. She has a little stub tail with a white tip, and thick whiskers. Her left ear is also white, and her right ear has a white tip. Denis: He's a mostly dark grey Dachshuahua that has the build mostly of a Dachshund but isn't as long as one. He has soft velvety floppy ear on his left side, but his right ear is straight. His eyes are a lime green color and he has a black collar. Job/uniform Andi: TBD Joelle: TBD Tempo: TBD Fergus: TBD Heidi: TBD Denis: TBD Trivia * Andi is very attached too her cowboy hat and it means alot too her. It's the last thing she has from her real family. If it's not on her head, she will freak out and break down until it's found. * Joelle has a large collection of bows and ribbons. * Heidi is bisexual like her mothers, but prefers females. * Fergus is often called "Fergie" for short, mainly by Delila. * Tempo has a slight British accent. Family Dearley: Mother Delila: mother Fears Andi: TBD Joelle: TBD Tempo: TBD Fegus: TBD Heidi: TBD Denis: TBD Crushes Fergus: He has a crush on Callisto. The two are the best of friends when they're puppies, and that friendship turns into love when they're teens since they're both nerds. Stories they appear in Gallery